LOSE
by Ricchi
Summary: "Berani mempermainkan seorang Uchiha, a brat like you shall be punished." —Hah? Wait, yang memulai 'kan Sakura, tapi kenapa...?/ "you lose your own game, mrs. Haruno."—tentu saja karena ia kalah!/an OS req-fic for UchiHaruno Misaki ;) RnR? ;3


**.**

Uchiha Sasuke membenahi posisi kacamata yang tadinya bertengger di atas hidungnya. Ia duduk santai dengan punggung yang menyandar pada kasur di belakangnya. Ia merasa nyaman, dengan tempatnya sekarang. Saking nyamannya dengan atmosfer kamar milik sahabatnya, Sasuke pasti sudah memejamkan mata kalau saja sang sahabat tidak menginterupsinya.

Sahabatnya, Sai, menyikut Sasuke. "Coba lihat, mana yang kau suka?" ia menjulurkan majalah dewasa yang isinya sudah pasti bisa ditebak. Tentu saja foto _gravure—_ bahkan _nude_ —model-model berwajah cantik dengan lekuk tubuh seksi. Kau tahu, perempuan-perempuan dengan dada dan bokong besar. _Well_ , pria mana pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terangsang jika mereka ... normal.

Mari kita lihat, adakah tanda-tanda kenormalan pada pemeran utama dalam fiksi ini? Apakah wajahnya memerah? Atau bahkan adakah hasrat yang membuat celananya sampai terasa sesak?

Sayangnya, tidak ada. Pemeran utama ini tak pernah merasakan sesuatu terhadap lawan jenis. Homo? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman dengan pemilik kamar ini. Hanya dengan duduk di sini—di kamar sahabatnya—dan sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing dalam diam ia sudah pasti merasa tenang.

Dengan ekspresi datar tanpa minat sama sekali, Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak ada."

.

.

 **.**

 _Request fic_ untuk _UchiHaruno Misaki aka_ Sasa~ _happy reading all_! ;D

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , _plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s)_ , _slight a super tinsy bit_ menjurus ke **'kebelokan'** , _kinda_ _ **bitchy**_ Saku, terselip _engrish,_ dll.

 **Rate: M** _for ... yeah_ ada apa-apanya _/sobs_

.

.

 **LOSE**

.

.

Mendengar jawaban hambar sang sahabat tadi mau tak mau membuat Sai menghela napas. Ia hanya ingin membantu Sasuke, bukan bermaksud apa-apa tapi selama hampir sepuluh tahun lebih mengenal laki-laki itu tak pernah ada satu nama perempuan pun yang disebut oleh Sasuke. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, bahkan laki-laki itu justru malah menyembunyikan pesonanya di balik kacamata kuda.

Penggemar Sasuke sangat banyak, bukannya membuat Sasuke senang malah membuatnya terganggu sampai berpenampilan seperti ini. Katanya agar penggemarnya menyerah. _Well_ , _congratulation_! Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan penggemarnya sampai sekarang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Memang Sasuke senang bermain ke sini untuk mengobrol singkat dengan Sai atau melepas penat yang dibawa dari kantor karena bermacam-macam kerumitan kasus.

Sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum, "Kapan kau akan membuka hati untuk perempuan? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tertarik pada pria?"

Kini pengacara tampan itu melepas kacamata, menatap Sai dengan _onyx_ -nya, "Entah, tapi aku nyaman bersamamu," jawabnya singkat dengan senyum yang sangat tipis.

Orang awam seharusnya akan menjawab tidak kecuali kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar ... _gay_. Dan tadi? Nyaman bersama Sai? Apa pria ini benar-benar ...?

Sai memamerkan senyum lagi, "Maaf saja tapi aku sudah punya wanita jelek yang merepotkan." Tidak, Sai sama sekali tidak merinding mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ayolah, mereka terbiasa bersama dan seharusnya Sai merasa _ilfeel_. Sayangnya perasaannya saat ini jauh dari kata _ilfeel_ , dibanding _ilfeel_ Sai justru merasa semakin peduli terhadap sahabatnya. Orangtua Sasuke sudah berpisah semenjak Sasuke menginjak bangku sekolah dasar dan kakaknya entah berada di mana sekarang. Mungkin rasa kesepian dan kehilangan itu yang menenggelamkan emosi dan perasaan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu."

Dan keheningan pun kembali terjadi. Awalnya Sasuke ingin pulang sekarang namun mendadak hujan sangat deras, beramai-ramai menghajar aspal ditemani oleh ganasnya angin malam. Ramalan cuaca hari ini memang memberitahu kalau malam ini akan terjadi _typhoon_ dan tentu saja mereka bukan mengumbar _bullshit_ semata.

Suara bel dari pintu apartemen milik Sai memecah hening nyaman itu. Sai terlihat sedikit mengernyitkan kening pertanda ia heran. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau datang bertamu malam-malam begini? Pria dengan kulit putih pucat itu menolehkan kepala pada Sasuke yang tadinya sedang asik dengan _gadget_ yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Sasuke. Itu artinya Sai pamit sebentar ingin membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Simpel, bahkan hanya dengan gerak verbal mereka saling mengerti.

Sambil menunggu sahabatnya yang satu itu, Sasuke kembali fokus dengan _gadget_ -nya. Mengecek _website_ dengan artikel-artikel panas. Tentu saja bukan artikel macam itu, manusia seperti dia pasti akan mengecek berita soal politik, finansial, dan lainnya. Omong-omong Sai terlalu lama. Sejujurnya saja, Sasuke sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Laki-laki itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia membuka pintu kamar Sai dan disambut oleh pemandangan perempuan manis dengan baju putih yang basah memperlihatkan tubuh _petite_ -nya. Sai menyunggingkan senyum sementara Sasuke menelisik perempuan yang sedang memegang beberapa tentengan serta sebuah koper ukuran lumayan di belakang tubuhnya.

Meskipun dengan rambut merah muda yang lepek serta kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran dengan celana _jeans_ biru _semi_ belel tapi perempuan itu ... terlihat memesonakan di mata Sasuke. Bagus, apa tadi? Sasuke terpesona dengan perempuan itu, begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan seleranya? Bahkan model majalah pria dewasa yang sudah menunjukkan bagian serta lekuk tubuh mereka mati-matian tak dapat membuat bendanya di bawah sana menegang. Dan ini? Demi Janggut Marlin, miliknya sudah sedikit mengencang hanya karena melihat _bra_ hitam perempuan itu yang terekspos akibat kemeja putihnya yang basah! _Shit._

Kini iris obsidiannya bersirobok dengan _emerald_ menawan milik perempuan itu.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? _Love at the first sight?_ Denganku?" sembur perempuan menawan itu tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia dengan ajaibnya mulai melepas tiga kancing teratasnya, "Atau kau ingin melihat hal lain di balik bajuku?"

Tapi pukulan kencang Sai—menggunakan majalah yang digulung—berhasil menghentikan aksi perempuan itu. "Cepat ganti bajumu, Jelek," ia memerintah sedangkan sang perempuan dengan cueknya mulai memasuki kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sai.

"Adikku, Sakura. Kau ingat, 'kan?" Sai berujar saat menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang masih bungkam.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan ia menghampiri kursi ruang tamu di sana. Ia tetap terlihat tenang meskipun suhu badannya sudah naik sejak perempuan sialan itu memasuki apartemen Sai tadi. Diambilnya majalah yang tadi Sai gunakan untuk memukul adiknya, pria itu mengibas-ngibaskannya ke depan wajahnya. Mungkin saja dengan melakukan ini, ia akan merasa lebih _adem_.

Lalu kemudian suara Sai yang tadi dari dapur menghentikan Sasuke dari kesibukan kecilnya, "Omong-omong, aku harus pergi ke _minimart_. Kau tahu, Sakura menyukai cokelat panas kalau cuaca sedang dingin begini. Lagipula kasihan, dia tamu dari jauh."

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening, apa memang perlu sahabatnya itu menuruti permintaan sang adik di malam yang selarut ini? Tambahan, saat ini hujan deras yang ditemani oleh angin kencang sedang beramai-ramai menyerang Tokyo. Tamu dari jauh sih iya tapi tak perlu _segininya_ , 'kan? "Akan kutemani," balas Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya tentu saja.

Senyuman andalan hanya dapat Sai ulaskan, "Tak perlu, akan lebih baik kalau kau menemani adikku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian di apartemen yang keamanannya minim seperti ini."

Apa-apaan ...? Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Sai, Sasuke baru tahu. Sai sepertinya mengidap _sister complex_. Soal Sakura ... kenapa bisa Sasuke tak tahu? Tidak, bukan tak tahu tapi ia lupa. Sasuke hanya mengingat Sai memiliki adik perempuan yang dari umur delapan tahun sudah pindah ke Perancis. Lebih dari itu tentu saja lupa! Ia benar-benar lupa detail tentang adik perempuan Sai.

Entah rasanya setiap tutur perintah secara halus yang diucapkan Sai seolah sarat akan magis. Magis yang akan membuatmu menurutinya. "Aa, kalau begitu hati-hati."

Setelah menatap punggung Sai yang menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitas _useless_ -nya. Menduduki kursi ruang tamu sembari membuka aplikasi dari _gadget._ Kaki pria tampan itu mulai bergoyang gelisah, ia berdecak bosan.

 _Cklek_

Spontan pria yang tengah dihujani rasa bosan itu melirik ke arah sumber suara. Pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sai terbuka dan—hei, apa-apaan perempuan gila itu? Kenapa dia keluar hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk?!

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludahnya membuat jakunnya naik turun. Masalahnya sekarang pria itu dapat melihat kulit putih susu Sakura yang terekspos di bawah terangnya sinar lampu apartemen ini. Kaki jenjang perempuan itu pun nampak terlihat jelas karena handuk sialan yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah paha perempuan itu.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut _pink_ -nya yang masih nampak basah dengan handuk, perempuan itu bersuara, "Ke mana _Niisan_?"

Sasuke masih terlihat _kalem_ di luar, " _Minimart_ ," jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian Haruno Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm begitu," balasnya seadanya, ia memamerkan senyum menawannya.

Mengabaikan dentuman kecil yang tiba-tiba dihasilkan dari jantung yang ritmenya mendadak berubah, Sasuke berdeham, "Omong-omong, kau harus tahu kalau ini Jepang, Nona," semburnya sarkastis sembari menekan beberapa kata. Jangan mentang-mentang perempuan itu dari luar negeri dan dia bisa seenaknya memakai handuk begitu.

Tentu saja Sakura yang jauh-jauh datang dari negara pemilik Menara Eiffel itu tak bodoh. Dia memamerkan _smirk_ nakal dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Pada awalnya Sasuke sempat bernapas lega karena ia mengira kalau Sakura akan menghampiri kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk manis. Tentu saja itu hanya perkiraannya, perkiraan yang salah. Nyatanya Haruno Sakura malah melakukan hal lain yang menurut Sasuke di luar logikanya sendiri.

 _Fabulously_ , perempuan itu menaruh bokongnya di atas paha pria yang usianya sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga. Tentu saja dalam posisi memangku begini Sasuke dapat merasakan wangi manis _cherry_ menguar masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Tangan kurus Sakura menangkup kedua pipi laki-laki tampan berambut _raven_ yang masih diam menatap datar _emerald_ miliknya. "Apa aku tak boleh bebas dalam tempat tinggalku sendiri?" sekarang tangan kanannya berpindah menuju kacamata Sasuke dan melepasnya dalam satu tarikan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, "lagipula aku yakin betul kalau kau lebih memilih melihatku tanpa busana sekalian," bisiknya sensual. Bonus, Haruno Sakura menggigit pelan cuping pria itu.

Bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun tanpa sadar menahan napas, ia mendorong wajah Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

 _Line_ yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya tadi merupakan kesalahan besar, kesalahan besar yang membuat Haruno Sakura tertantang. Ia menarik tangan yang tadi Sasuke gunakan untuk mendorong wajahnya, meletakannya di atas dada. "Coba rasakan, apa ini dada milik anak kecil?" ia menekan-nekan tangan _lawyer_ yang berada di atas dadanya.

Perlakuan perempuan dengan rambut merah muda yang sudah berhasil mendapat predikat gila dari Sasuke berhasil membuat _his something down there_ menegang. _Shit, shit,_ dan _shit_! _Ultimate shit_! Ia dapat merasakan gundukan empuk di balik selembar handuk tipis yang dipakai Sakura dan masalahnya Sakura yang berada di atas pangkuannya ini terlalu banyak bergerak sehingga tanpa sadar ikut menekan kejantanannya. _Hell_.

"Ada apa, _mr. Lawyer_?" Sakura bercicit, ia mencolek kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah terasa mengencang di bawah paha miliknya, "sudah ereksi, eh?"

Sasuke masih bungkam dan memikirkan betapa ternistakannya dia saat ini. Kurang ajar, baru pertama kali dia direndahkan seperti ini oleh seorang manusia berjeniskelamin perempuan. Catatan, perempuan yang usianya lebih muda darinya! Anak kecil!

"Ini karena kau terlalu banyak bergerak. _Can you fuck off and stop your shits right now?"_ dia menyambar kacamata yang tadi sempat diambil Sakura.

" _Wait, what?_ " perempuan itu tertawa mengejek, "baru begini saja sudah ereksi, jadi siapa yang anak kecil?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya meninggalkan jarak kurang dari lima sentimeter dari wajah rupawan Sasuke, "maaf saja, aku sudah terlalu bosan bermain-main dengan laki-laki lugu sepertimu. Baru _kena_ _skinship_ sedikit sudah sampai ereksi."

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin membalas perempuan ini! Bayangkan, _pride_ seorang Uchiha diserang habis-habisan olehnya! Kenapa juga bisa-bisanya _angel_ seperti Sai memiliki saudara _devil_ busuk macam Sakura, sih? Sasuke hendak melepas untaian dasi yang terlingkar apik di lehernya namun suara bel menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Sakura membangkitkan diri dari kursi bernyawa yang tadi ia duduki, mengencangkan kembali handuk tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, dan akhirnya berjalan santai untuk membukakan pintu apartemen.

"Lho? _Niisan_ tidak kebasahan?"

Dapat terlihat dari _onyx_ Sasuke di balik kacamata, Sakura tengah berbincang dengan kakaknya. Membawakan kantung belanjaan Sai dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kurang ajar, benar-benar tak bisa diterima. Tanpa sadar ia menggertakkan giginya, bahkan hanya dengan kata kesal tak dapat menggambarkan keseluruhan isi perasaannya. Intinya ia merasa telah dipermainkan.

Tunggu. _What the heck is going on_? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kesal luar biasa terhadap lawan jenis. Ini pertama kalinya seorang lawan jenis berhasil membuat _miliknya_ sampai bangun begini. Ini pertama kalinya seorang lawan jenis berhasil membuat ritme jantungnya berubah tempo. Ini ... perasaan ini ...? Tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan mau mengakuinya tapi yang jelas ia paham betul. Ia masih memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. _Dia tidak gay_ , _dia masih normal._

"Hujannya sudah berhenti saat aku di _minimart_ tadi," Sai menjawab kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, memberi atensi pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, "ah iya, Sasuke, mumpung hujan sudah berhenti bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau pulang sekarang?"

Pria berambut _raven_ dengan wajah tampan khas asia memicingkan mata, menatap lekat sarat ancaman pada satu objek yang dengan sok polosnya masih memegang kantung belanjaan. Objek yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga kebanggan negara matahari terbit yang masih memakai selembar handuk hitam sepaha yang mendukung dan mempertontonkan kulit putihnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang objek dengan langkah lebar-lebar, ia mencengkram kasar lengan milik Haruno Sakura membuatnya terkejut sampai menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan. "Aku akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan _nya,"_ lalu laki-laki itu menyunggingkan _smirk_ licik _semi_ seksi, "izinkan aku untuk meminjamnya, _Niisan_."

Setelah melihat senyuman Sai yang sepertinya mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke, pria itu pun menarik Sakura dengan kilat. Membuka pintu kamar perempuan manis itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang pintu menghasilkan suara 'gedebum' saat pintunya berhasil tertutup.

Uchiha Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Ia melepas kacamatanya, menatap intens _emerald_ di hadapannya, "Berani mempermainkan seorang Uchiha, _a brat like you shall be punished_."

 _Glek_

Serangan lurus Sasuke berikan pada bibir ranum milik Sakura yang _shock_ dan membuka mulutnya yang justru mempermudah akses Uchiha yang satu itu. Ia memagut bibir perempuan itu dengan kasar, mengecap tiap tempat bibir manis itu. Kedua tangannya menangkup ke kedua pipi tirus Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sudah dipastikan tak bisa lari karena pintu di belakang yang menekan kuat kepalanya.

 _Well,_ seharusnya Haruno Sakura sudah terbiasa kalau hanya dicium oleh laki-laki yang menurutnya polos soal _skinship_. Tapi ... polos? _Asshole_. Pria ini pandai soal berciuman! Harusnya ia bisa mengigit bibir _lawyer_ ini sampai berdarah sekalian! Sayangnya tempo pagutan Sasuke terlalu cepat sehingga ia tak bisa mengimbanginya. Celakanya, sekarang jantungnya mulai melompat-lompat kecil. Ia mendorong dada laki-laki itu sekuat yang ia bisa, "H-hen ... tikan ... bod—"

Ucapan Sakura terpenggal karena Sasuke mengambil kesempatan. Ia menyedot lidah Sakura saat perempuan itu bicara tadi, berhasil membungkam cicitan perempuan itu. Oksigen ... dia butuh oksigen, _shannaro_! Lagi-lagi Sakura berusaha menghentikan aksi menyebalkan pria itu dengan menonjok dada Sasuke. Berhasil, laki-laki maniak itu melepas persatuan bibir mereka.

Deru napas memburu menyambut indera pendengaran kedua manusia beda _gender_ ini. Uchiha Sasuke tetap tenang sembari membuka suara, "Kenapa? Anak kecil ini belum selesai menghukummu."

Dengan dada yang naik turun ditambah suhu tubuhnya yang naik ia berusaha membalas, "Haah ... hah ... pulang sana!" ia menatap nanar laki-laki itu.

Kemudian Sasuke berdecih, ia mengangkat badan ringan Haruno Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas bahu bak orang yang sedang membopong karung beras, "Hn, sayangnya aku baru akan mulai, Nona."

Sasuke menjatuhkan Sakura di atas kasur. Sungguh tidak berprikemanusiaan! Sedangkan perempuan manis itu hanya bisa menahan handuknya agar tak lepas dengan tangan di atas dada. Namun, nampaknya usia Sakura akan sia-sia. Pasalnya laki-laki itu sekarang melonggarkan dasinya, melepasnya dan melemparnya sembarang tempat.

Pengacara itu merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan sukses membuat Sakura hanya diam mengamati dengan pasrah. Tangan Sasuke kini mencengkram lengan perempuan itu dan menahannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menggoda Sakura dengan menghembuskan napas tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Ia mengusapkan jempolnya pada bibir perempuan itu sebelum mengecupnya singkat.

Sudah? Begitu saja? Enak saja! Bahkan cicak di atas sana bisa terbahak kalau sampai seorang _lawyer_ usia matang yang baru saja mencicipi perempuan dalam keadaan sadar akan kenormalannya menyudahkan kegiatannya. _Hell_ , Sasuke sendiri merasakan bibir Sakura yang mulai bengkak akibat perlakuannya seperti mengecap ekstasi.

Jadilah laki-laki itu kembali melahap bibir Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengulumnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat Sakura kembali kewalahan. Apa-apaan ini?! Kok Haruno Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan laki-laki jadi lemas tak bertenaga begini?!

Sekarang Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya, organ tak bertulang itu bermain bebas dalam mulut Sakura yang mati-matian melawan nakalnya lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Tak hanya mengabsen deretan gigi Sakura, bahkan sesekali Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit kecil lidah dan bibir bawah perempuan yang hampir mencapai semester akhirnya di universitas.

 _Saliva_ yang telah bercampur tentu saja menetes dari sudut bibir Sakura. Namun, ia lebih memedulikan kesehatan jantung sekaligus paru-parunya ketimbang air liur yang menetes. Ah! _Finally_. Uchiha Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan satu hisapan yang berhasil menghasilkan suara _plop_ kencang.

Sembari menstabilkan napas—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya—Sakura memberi atensinya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat dirasanya sesuatu yang kenyal, lembek, dan dingin menyapu leher jenjangnya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke mulai memegang ujung handuk yang dipakai Sakura dan melepasnya secara perlahan.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lari dariku, Sakura. Kau milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke," ia berbisik rendah lalu mengulum _smirk_ tipis, " _you lose your own game, mrs._ Haruno."

Ya, Haruno Sakura sudah kalah telak dari permainan yang ia buat sendiri. Ini karmanya, ia salah memilih orang untuk diajak bermain-main. Ia tak dapat bersuara angkuh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah mengunci mulutnya dan memejamkan mata sambil menerima segala perlakuan nakal yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bersiaplah, Haruno. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang _plus_ melelahkan.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

Karena Sasa _request_ udah ada _plot_ mentahnya jadi, kerangka fiksi ini _milik_ _UchiHaruno Misaki_ saya cuman menuliskannya dengan gaya bahasa dan mempermak sana-sini _plus_ menambah _a lott of_ 'bumbu' _saya_ ;)

.

 _ **Rima's Cuap Space**_ **:** APAAN INI?! /lemparlaptop/ T_T bulan puasa malah _post_ beginian, ya haha. Ah gapapa, kan udah buka ;3 tapi tetep gak boleh yang _hot-hot_ qaqaaa x'3 /dezigh. _F_ _eel_ _?_ Sudahlah aku pasrah gatau ngena apa enggak x"D

Untuk _UchiHaruno Misaki_ _aka_ Sasa, maaf lama heuheu ;A; dan jadinya begini. Aku merombak di beberapa tempat mengikuti kata hati sih /ini apa/ intinya maaf sekali kalau nggak sesuai harapan ;') Semoga suka ya x3 dan pada akhirnya aku emang gabisa bikin yang _plus_ banget wkwkwk xD

Tambahan. Yaps, aku sempat ganti _penname_ jadi _springdrizzle_ (selama beberapa jam) haha maxza abies dan ga cocok sama imej. Tapi aku serius suka sama _spring, drizzle and even spring drizzle_ kok! Yah meski akhirnya aku kembali lagi jadi Ricchi x')) hmm gimana ya, habis pewe banget sih. Mungkin karena udah lama make itu~ Aneh aja kalo diganti /dialabil. Atau enakan diganti lagi aja?.-. /nak.

Oke, udahan xD kebiasaanku nih bawel di _author's note_ muehe :$ boleh minta _RnR-_ nya, _minna_? _Arigatou_! ;D

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Tangan kanan Sakura gunakan untuk mengetik makalah tugas dari dosen yang _deadline_ -nya minggu depan sembari tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan ponsel. Fokus pada dua kegiatan memang sulit, jadilah ia menghentikan acara ketik-mengetiknya dan mendengarkan _niisan-_ nya dari seberang sana. "Apa? Pulang ke Jepang secepatnya?"

 _'Iya, kau tahu, Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau masih ingat Sasuke 'kan_?'

Uchiha ... Sasuke?! Tentu saja ingat, _shannaro_! Sahabat kakaknya yang memiliki paras super tampan itu. "Hmm, iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

 _'Tak usah_ _ber_ _tanya, Jelek. Nanti akan kuberitahu—yang jelas cepat pulang ke sini_ _. Goda dia_ _dan buat dia_ _bertekuk lutut padamu_ _.'_

Bertekuk lutut? Berarti Sakura harus memikat laki-laki itu? _Niisan-_ nya pasti bercanda. Dan lagi, memangnya Sai kira jarak antara Perancis dan Jepang hanya sejengkal? Sakura berdecak, "Huh, menyebalkan. Lihat saja _Niisan_ , aku menagih imbalan saat berhasil nanti!"

Setelah Sai mengiyakan dari seberang jauh sana, sambungan telepon diputus. Haruno Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana caranya agar membuat pria dewasa terpikat dengan pesonanya? Kalau hanya membuat lawan jenis tipe teman-teman satu kampusnya bertekuk lutut padanya sih urusan mudah. Tapi memikat pria mapan tampan nan dewasa? Itu hal lain!

Ia mengurut pelipisnya demi menyalurkan kebingungannya. Otaknya berpikir keras sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban. Ia mengulum senyum kemenangan sambil merangkai _plan_ saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

Ya, dia harus bertanya pada _senpai_ satu _flat-_ nya yang bekerja sambilan di _bar_ malam elit itu! Kalau sekarang mungkin dia sedang duduk manis atau membuat kudapan untuk acara minum teh sorenya. Tunggu, jangan salah. Pekerjaan _senpai_ -nya adalah penyanyi sekaligus _pole sexy dancer_ yang otomatis pasti menggunakan banyak _charm_ untuk memikat banyak pria mapan nan dewasa. Jadi yang harus ia lakukan adalah ...

"Karin- _senpai_! Ajari aku untuk menjadi wanita dewasa yang seksi!"

Yap, belajar dari _senpai_ _-_ nya. Meski pada akhirnya tak berjalan begitu mulus, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Sakura.


End file.
